Searching
by Serena B
Summary: A story about Diana and Peruru...set far in the future...
1. Prologue: Diana's Journal

Standard disclaimers: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, Mixx Comics, Toei animation, Pioneer and a bunch of other companies I'm probably forgetting (sorry). 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Prologue: An Entry in Diana's Journal

  
  
  
  
  
  


I've been feeling so depressed lately. I don't know what's wrong with me. Well, maybe that isn't entirely truthful. I live in a grand palace, surrounded by the most loving and caring friends one could hope for; and yet, I find myself feeling lonely. What's brought this on? 

I saw my friend, Small Lady Princess Serenity today. She was walking through one of the garden's with her fiancé, Helios. I transformed into my cat form and dashed behind a large azalea bush. They walked by without noticing me hiding there beside the path. When they were gone, I transformed back into my human form and ran to my room inside the palace. 

Now that I look back on the incident, I think I was being rather irrational and silly about the whole thing. But seeing them together, happy and in love, was just too much for me. It brought about such feelings of bitterness and jealousy; things I've never really felt before. These things I'd rather not feel again.

They do make a beautiful couple, there's no denying that. She'll be sixteen soon. Shortly after her birthday they'll be getting married. Then Small Lady will go to live with Helios. And I'll be left behind. And I'll be more alone than ever. 

Sometimes it's hard being different from other people. Everyone here at the palace knows that first-hand. The sailor senshi are different from other people. They had to give up normalcy in order to do their duty. Mother and Father, they are the only other's like me. Other than we three, there are no more of our kind. But, at least they have each other. Who do I have?

I think Mother must have sensed my feelings somehow. Maybe that's why she decided to raise me in my human form; so that I would make more friends and not be as lonely. But, the royal family and the sailor senshi are my only real friends. They are all I know. Sometimes, I feel isolated here at the palace. 

Small Lady is my best friend. But, even she doesn't know the depth of my feelings. I am a wonderful actress, to keep such a secret from everyone. I'm envious of Small Lady's good fortune. She found someone to love, and to be loved by. I may never know those feelings. There is no one here who would love me like that, is there? Who would want a girl, who also happens to be a cat?

I suppose there may be some people that would see past that. After all, Small Lady is marrying Helios, who is also known as Pegasus. She loves and accepts all of him. I hope, one day, I can know such happiness. That maybe, somewhere out there, there is someone made especially for me. But, mostly, I fear that day will never come to be. Sometimes I feel so human. To long for something that is out of reach. It's a very human trait, isn't it?

  
  


  
  
  
  


AN: Ok, I am really messing with the Sailor Moon universe to pull off this fic. Well, maybe not. You be the judge. Anyway, I always felt sorry for Diana because, other than her parents, she's it for her kind. (Well, on Earth, anyway.) Yeah, so I made her over-dramatic. Oh, well. 

  
  


serena b


	2. Chapter One: Arrival

Standard disclaimers: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, Mixx Comics, Toei animation, Pioneer and a bunch of other companies I'm probably forgetting (sorry).

  
  
  
  


Chapter One: Arrival 

  
  


_Small Lady's birthday party seems to be going well_, Diana thought as she watched the festivities from a back corner of the ballroom. Helios and Small Lady made a striking couple as they danced happily around the room. Helios had asked Diana for a dance earlier, but she had declined saying that she was tired from all of the excitement. She didn't like making the excuse, but her heart just wasn't in it enough to dance. 

All the senshi were in attendance. No one wanted to miss this special day. Everyone wore their finest for the party. They gathered at the main entrance of the ballroom to make an announcement. 

"Small Lady, we have found a special gift for your birthday," Hotaru told her friend. "You can come out now," she called.

Into the room walked a young man. His short hair was snow-white with the exception of a few purple locks parted above his left eye. The tops of his ears folded down making them pointed. As he saw Small Lady, his face lit up with a smile.

_Something about him seems really familiar, _Diana observed as she craned her neck above the crowd to see what was going on. For a split second, Diana thought she saw transparent wings, glimmering with all the colors of the rainbow, sprouting from his back. But, when she looked again, they were gone. _He's really quite handsome, even if he _is _a bit odd-looking_. _Although,_ I _really shouldn't be one to talk_, she thought wryly. 

"Peruru?" Small Lady whispered.

He nodded.

She looked dazed for a few seconds before running into his arms rather forcefully, almost knocking him over in her enthusiasm. "I can't believe it's really you! Look at how tall you've gotten! H-how did you get here!?" she said in a rush as she stepped back from him.

"Setsuna found me," he said indicating the senshi.

Setsuna bowed slightly to Small Lady in acknowledgment. 

"How?" 

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "I have my ways," she said vaguely.

"Well," Small Lady said turning back to Peruru, "I hope you'll being staying for a while, Peruru. We have so much to catch up on." 

At that moment Helios came to stand beside his fiancé. "Oh, Peruru, I want to introduce you to Helios. Helios, this is Peruru, a childhood friend of mine." 

Helios shook hands with the young man. "It's nice to meet you, Peruru. Anyone who can bring such joy to Small Lady is certainly a friend to me." Peruru smiled back at the other young man.

"Helios and I are getting married soon, Peruru," Small lady said, blushing. "You'll stay for the wedding, won't you?"

If Peruru's smiled faltered for an instant at that statement, no one seemed to take notice of it. That is, no one except Diana, who carefully observed all from across the room. Once Small Lady had uttered his name, her memories of meeting Peruru had swiftly resurfaced. Diana remembered liking Peruru; remembered that he had been a brave and kind soul. She continued to watch the party's newest arrival with interest.

"Of course I'll stay. I'm your friend, aren't I? Besides, I came all this way."

"Great! I'm so glad! Now all my friends are here together!" Small Lady cried excitedly.

_Something about him is seems so sad_, Diana thought as she watched the scene closely._ I see. He must love Small Lady very much. Oh, Small Lady_,she thought with a sigh,_ you can be so dense sometimes._

Small Lady was taking Peruru around the room and introducing him to everyone. They eventually made their way over to where Diana stood. Peruru looked at the pretty girl with the dark gray hair. She had it in four buns, two on either side of her head. There were a few long, curly strands escaping each bun. On her forehead was a crescent moon. She looked to be about Small Lady's age. 

"Peruru, this is Diana."

"Diana? Wasn't that the name of your little cat?"

Small Lady giggled as Diana shot her a glare. Peruru continued to look confused.

"Yes, Diana _is_ the cat's name," Diana said tightly, "And, I _am_ Diana." 

Peruru looked at the crescent moon on her forehead again. Then it hit him. _She _is _the cat! But, how...?_

Diana watched as understanding dawned upon Peruru. "Excuse me, Small Lady, but I have something I must do before I forget," she said brushing past them both. She held her long dress up with one dainty hand and swiftly made for the nearest exit. 

"It's not like Diana to be rude. I wonder what made her so upset?" Small Lady pondered aloud. She had never seen her friend act that way. 

Peruru had a vague idea as to what had upset the girl. He had noticed the small flash of anger in her eyes when he had referred to her as Small Lady's 'little cat'. _I must have offended her in some way_, he thought as he watched her go. _ I should apologize_. 

The sounds of tiny bells, attached to ribbons on Diana's dress, followed her as she fled the room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Yeah, this fic is pretty predictable. Oh well. I hope anyone wasn't too OOC. Also, I wasn't sure on the spelling of Helios. I've seen it some places as Elios, and some as Helios so... Oh, and I got Peruru from the subbed SuperS movie, of course. I don't know if I'm entirely happy with this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it so far. 

  
  


serena b


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting

Standard disclaimers: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, Mixx Comics, Toei animation, Pioneer and a bunch of other companies I'm probably forgetting (sorry).

  
  
  
  


Chapter Two: Meeting

  
  


Diana sat outside in the garden. She could still hear the sounds of the music from the party as it drifted towards her like echos on the wind. A soft breeze rustled through the trees and blew little tendrils of her hair around her face. The stone bench was cold in the night air, but the coolness felt good against her skin. It helped to calm her down. 

_Why am I so angry? Peruru didn't know any better. He couldn't have known that I wasn't just a cat. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude._ _Especially when...he must already feel bad enough. Oh, Diana...sometimes you can be as dense as Small Lady._ Diana let out a small sigh and continued to worry over her situation. 

She heard footsteps approaching and Diana immediately looked up to see who was coming. She was expecting Small Lady, but it was Peruru instead. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw him. 

When he noticed her, he stopped walking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just getting some air." He looked at her for a minute, feeling a bit uncomfortable under her wary gaze. "I'll leave you alone."

"Wait!" Diana said suddenly afraid that he was going to leave her, that she would miss her opportunity to make up for her earlier rudeness. "You don't have to leave. I would actually like some company."

He took a seat beside her on the bench. They were both quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Diana whispered, breaking the silence.

"What?" Peruru asked, not believing that he could have just heard her right. 

"I apologized."

"For what?"

"For my behavior earlier. I'm not usually like that."

"Oh. Well, actually, I was going to apologize to you."

Diana gave him a questioning look.

"I thought I must have said something to insult you. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Well, I guess you must have been pretty shocked. I have changed quite a bit since the last time we met."

Peruru looked at her curiously. "H-how, is that possible? I don't mean to pry, but I can't help wondering."

Diana smiled softly. "My mother and father came from another planet outside of this solar system. To better help the Sailor senshi, they chose to live in their cat forms while in this system. When I started getting older, Mother and Father decided that it would be best for me if we lived in our human forms. It can be hard to be taken seriously as a cat sometimes."

Peruru smiled at that.

"I remember you from before," Diana commented.

"You do?"

She nodded. "I remember hopping up on your shoulder the first time we ever met."

Peruru laughed. "I remember that, too. I also remember you licking my face."

Diana blushed. "Well, I was only a little kitten then. I'd never do something like that now."

Peruru laughed again as he observed Diana's blush and the slightly indignant look on her face.

Finally, she cracked a small smile, then she began to giggle lightly. 

After they were both finished laughing they settled into a comfortable silence. 

"Peruru?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to be my friend?"

Peruru was a bit taken aback by the question at first. Then he smiled. "I'd like that very much."

"Good." She looked at him, a mischievous smile playing about her lips. "Your first official duty as my new friend will be to escort me back to the party where you will be my partner for at least two dances."

He chuckled. "You _have_ changed, Diana. I don't remember you being this demanding."

She gave him a mock frown. "Make that three dances."

"Three?"

"An extra one for all the pain and suffering you have caused me," she replied matter of factly. She smiled as he let out another laugh. 

"Well then," he said as he arose from the bench and offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: I know, it's been a while. But I can only work on things when I'm inspired...and it seems my muse comes and goes as it pleases. *sighs* Sorry the chapters are so short...it just seems to be the way I write... C&C welcome and appreciated. ^_^

  
  


serena b

  
  
  
  



	4. Interlude I: Diana's Journal

Standard disclaimers: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, Mixx Comics, Toei animation, Pioneer and a bunch of other companies I'm probably forgetting (sorry).

  
  


Interlude I: Diana's Journal

  
  
  
  


Something extraordinary happened. Peruru showed up at Small Lady's birthday party. I'm not quite sure how he arrived, or why, but I think Setsuna had something to do with it. He seemed happy to see everyone again, especially Small Lady. I almost feel sorry for him, though. I think he is in love with Small Lady. He came all this way, only to have his heart broken. 

At first I was angry with Peruru when we met at the party. I can't say why, exactly. He had called me a cat, which is the truth...only it hurt to hear it for some reason. I don't want to be seen as an oddity. So, I was very rude to him. Mother had a few words to say about that. But, I told her that I had apologized and she left it at that.

I have decided to become friends with him. I'm making it my mission while he's here. Small Lady made him promise to stay for the wedding, and that won't be for about a month and a half. 

After we had made up, Peruru and I danced together at Small Lady's party. I actually enjoyed myself more than I thought I would. It felt good to have so much fun for once. The only thing that kept me from complete happiness was Peruru. He kept sneaking glances at Small Lady all night. I don't think he realized that I noticed. In order to distract him, I told him stories of growing up here, in the palace, and of my and Small Lady's adventures visiting the past. He laughed, although his smile seemed a bit forced at times. That's when I decided that Peruru and I are going to be very good friends. Because that's what he needs right now. 

And, after contemplating all of this at the party, I realized that I had forgotten something. I'd forgotten my loneliness for a while. Maybe befriending Peruru is the remedy I need as well. 

  
  
  
  


AN: Please R&R! Thanks.

  
  


serena b


	5. Chapter Three: Picnic

Standard disclaimers: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, Mixx Comics, Toei animation, Pioneer and a bunch of other companies I'm probably forgetting (sorry).

  
  
  
  


Chapter Three: Picnic

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Diana? Diana!"

She quickly turned around, coming out of her reverie. Small Lady Princess Serenity was running down the corridor towards her. 

"I was calling you, but you seemed not to hear me," she said breathlessly as she caught up to Diana.

"I'm sorry, Small Lady, I was lost in my thoughts..."

The pink haired girl giggled. "Daydreaming, were we? About anything, or _anyone_, in particular?" 

Diana blushed. "I-I wasn't--"

Small Lady laughed again and took Diana's arm in her own. They strolled down the walkway together. "Silly, I was only teasing you. But, it did look like you were enjoying yourself last night. I noticed you and Peruru spent a lot of time together." She cast her a sidelong glace. "Although, you seemed to get off on the wrong foot. You were rather rude last night."

Diana sighed. "I know I was. I've already apologized to him."

"I see. Well, in that case, what are your plans for today?"

"I have studies with Mother. Then, I thought I'd work my way through the rest of that novel I've been hammering away at for the past week."

"I have a better idea. Helios and I are having a picnic over in the park today. How about coming with us?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, Small Lady. I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"You wouldn't be. And besides, Peruru is coming along. It's too nice a day out to waste it on book reading."

She glanced outside, between the columns surrounding the walkway along the outside of the palace. It was a beautiful day. The sun was warm and felt good in contrast with the cool spring air. The sakura were in full bloom and their petals drifted along in the breeze. Diana felt herself reluctantly giving in. "Alright. I'll come with you." 

Small Lady grinned and threw her arms around Diana, hugging her enthusiastically. She stepped back and looked at her friend. "Thank you, Diana. We'll come get you then, after your studies are over." 

  
  


***

  
  


Diana sat on the thin blanket that Small Lady had brought with her and carefully placed on the grass underneath the shade of a tree. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the variety of flowers in bloom, the scent of spring. This was her favorite time of the year, the time of rebirth. Although, this year, even the arrival of spring had not cleared away all of winter's gloom.

"You should be careful holding your breath that long."

Startled, Diana gasped and her eyes opened wide to reveal Peruru sitting on the blanket next to her. She gave him a mock frown. "And you should be careful not to sneak up on people. That's not a very nice habit, you know."

Peruru chuckled in response. He pulled out a flute and began to play a tune. A few stray blossoms that had been caught in a nearby breeze stilled suddenly and hovered in the air, motionless. Peruru closed his eyes and continued to play. The petals seemed to float along to the music. Diana tentatively reached up and felt the petals dance against her palm. She smiled in wonder at the magic that Peruru created with his flute. Suddenly the music stopped causing the petals to fall abruptly, a few landing in Diana's hand. She looked over at Peruru. He was gazing across the park at Small Lady being pushed on a swing by Helios. She laughed as Helios pushed her higher into the air. 

"She's happy, isn't she?" he asked, still observing Small Lady.

Diana sighed softly. "Yes, very." She watched him as he watched Small Lady. _I wish I knew what to say to him._

After a few moments of silence, he turned towards Diana, giving her a tremulous smile. "I'm glad," he whispered.

_Peruru, you are stronger than I could ever be,_ she thought. Diana looked down as she unclenched her hand, letting the crushed flower petals fall into her lap.

AN: Please let me know what you thought. I really appreciate reviews because it let's me know if people are actually interested in this....thanks!

  
  


serena b 


	6. Chapter Four: Walking Home

Standard disclaimers: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, Mixx Comics, Toei animation, Pioneer and a bunch of other companies I'm probably forgetting (sorry).

  
  
  
  


Chapter Four: Walking Home 

  
  
  
  


"Is anything wrong? You look like something's troubling you." Helios' concerned voice interrupted her thoughts.

Small Lady sighed and looked back at her betrothed. "I've been worried about Diana. She seems a bit distant lately."

Helios looked to where Diana was seated with Peruru some distance away from Small Lady and himself. He noticed Peruru looking up at them and nodded in his direction. Helios turned his attention back to Small Lady, giving her a slight push that sent the swing flying forward gently. "I think that young man is in love with you," he said softly.

Small Lady laughed. "Don't be silly, Helios. Peruru is just friendly, that's all. Why, are you jealous?"

Helios smiled gently. "Of course not. I was just making an observation." He glanced back at the two, noticed Diana smiling at Peruru, and thought that maybe Small Lady had reason to worry about Diana after all. 

  
  


***

  
  


Diana walked slowly, a little ways behind Small Lady and Helios, on the way back to the palace. They had been out for hours, eating and talking, sometimes just sitting together enjoying the day in companionable silence. But, despite the beautiful day, Diana was glad to be headed back home. In her hands she held a picnic basket. She carried it with both hands in front of her swinging it a bit absentmindedly as she thought about the day. Peruru walked to her side. She was feeling awkward after what had occurred earlier. The silence stretched between them. 

Peruru's gaze wandered over to the girl walking beside him. Wispy strands of pale silvery hair blew idly about her face in a haphazard way. He had noticed the wistfulness in her eyes earlier when he had asked her if Small Lady was happy. Now she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, her brows drawn together in contemplation. She sneaked a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, and seemed surprised to find him watching at her. 

"I'm sorry," Peruru said, looking away from her. "It was rude of me to stare." 

"It's all right," she said in an offhand manner, her mind still focused on what was bothering her. Diana looked up ahead to see Small Lady laughing, her arm linked with that of Helios'. She sighed softly.

"Peruru, I don't mean to intrude, but, I've been wondering . . . what made you come back here?"

Peruru was a bit surprised at her question, but he recovered quickly and answered, "I suppose it was because . . . I was lonely. And I remembered the friends I had found here, on this planet, and I decided that this was where I wanted to be. And . . . I guess, I mean I thought that maybe . . . " His gaze drifted toward Small Lady, walking along the path a head of them. 

"You love her, don't you?" 

He nodded slowly.

"At least . . . at least you know what it's like," she stated wistfully, her voice barely a whisper.

He looked at her carefully. "You don't have anyone special?"

"Me? Goodness, no," she replied with a little laugh. But Peruru had noticed the momentary flash of sadness in her eyes. 

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," he said.

"Why?"

"You are smart, and pretty, and a great person--"

She interrupted him, protesting, "But I'm not a person . . . not really." 

And again, he noticed the hurt in her eyes. _Ahh, so that's it_, he thought, suddenly understanding. _That's why she was so mad before, at Small Lady's party . . . _

"You are where it counts," he said, placing his palm over his heart for emphasis.

Diana contemplated this for a moment, surprised at the affect his words had on her. His statement had caused a pleasant feeling to envelop her, yet at the same time, she wasn't sure she liked how Peruru had figured her out so quickly. Confused, she didn't know if she wanted to hug him or run away from his all too accurate observations. "Are you terribly upset about Small Lady?" she asked finally, trying to divert his attention away from herself.

Peruru thought about that for a minute before he answered carefully, saying, "No. She's happy. I wouldn't want it any other way." He eyed Diana speculatively. "Besides, how could I regret coming here when I've found such a wonderful friend?" 

Diana smiled, blushing faintly in response. "I'm glad you came here, too, Peruru." 

  
  


AN: Sorry this took a little while....my muse has been preoccupied. Please, R&R! I appreciate feedback. 


	7. Chapter Five: Daydreams and Nightmares

Standard disclaimers: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, Mixx Comics, Toei animation, Pioneer and a bunch of other companies I'm probably forgetting (sorry).

  
  
  
  


Chapter Five: Daydreams and Nightmares

  
  
  
  


Diana glanced outside and sighed. 

"Diana?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her mother's voice. Luna carefully observed her daughter. "It's not like you to daydream."

"I'm sorry, Mother. I was just...thinking, that's all."

"You haven't been yourself lately. I know it's hard, with Small Lady going away soon. Perhaps, since you can't seem to concentrate on your studies, I should let you go for the day."

"Really, Mother, I'm fine--"

But Luna wouldn't hear any of it. She interrupted her daughter saying, "Young ladies need to have some time to themselves once in a while. Go on. It's a beautiful day outside." 

"Yes, ma'am." Diana reluctantly gathered up her few books and left the room, giving her mother one final glance before she shut the door behind herself. She sighed as she walked down the corridor, headed for her room. She couldn't help but think of Peruru. He seemed to be in her mind a lot lately. In fact, she had been thinking of him when her mother had called her to attention earlier. _What is wrong with me? I just can't seem to concentrate on anything. Maybe I should take Mother's advice and spend some time alone. Oh well, at least I finally have some time to work on finishing that book..._

  
  


***

  
  


Diana lay in the garden fast asleep, the book she had been reading lay open next to her on the ground. Her legs were curled up as she lay on her side, her hair spread around her on the soft grass. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her. As quietly as he could, Peruru approached her, kneeling next to her back. Carefully he brushed a stray curl from her face. She sighed in her sleep and turned towards him, a small smile forming on her lips.

Peruru had been walking in the gardens when he had come upon her sleeping form. "Diana," he whispered her name softly so as not to startle her. 

Diana awoke, her eyes cringing from the afternoon sunlight and then widening in surprise when she recognized Peruru staring down at her. She sat up so suddenly that her head collided with his. "Ow!" 

She was suddenly embarrassed by her clumsiness. Diana was a bit disconcerted at not being her usual graceful self, but, she conceded, seeing Peruru upon waking had startled her, especially after she had been dreaming of-

_That's right. I was having a dream. Peruru and I were dancing like we did at Small Lady's party. But we weren't in the ballroom, we were here, in the garden. Dancing in the moonlight. And then the music stopped...and...and...he kissed me... _

Diana felt the heat of her blush in her cheeks. She glanced up to see Peruru rubbing his forehead and looking at her with worry. 

"I'm sorry, Diana. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?" 

She heard him, but she couldn't concentrate on the words; they seemed to echo, like so much background noise, inside of her head. Her dream had confused her so, and then to be awoken by him like that...

Peruru watched Diana with growing concern. Her face was flushed and her brow was drawn together with worry. 

"Diana," he said softly as he reached out to grasp her arm. He saw a pair of startled red eyes before he was momentarily blinded by a bright flash of light. When he could see again, he recognized a small gray cat darting through the bushes. 

_Diana?_ He tried to follow the cat, but could not catch up with her. He stood in the garden, perplexed. _Why did she run away from me?_

  
  


***

  
  


Diana ran straight to her room and threw herself onto her bed, transforming back into her human form. She felt as if she wanted to cry, but she didn't know why. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. Within a few minutes, Diana was once again fast asleep.

Hours later, she tossed and turned in the midst of a dream. There were two of her, arguing with each other...most bizarre. 

'_Please, don't be stupid,' said one Diana to the other. 'If you fall in love with him, you'll only end up worse off than you are now. He can't love you back, he's in love with Small Lady. Besides, after the wedding he'll leave this place, and where will that leave you?'_

_'But, at least you'll know what it's like,' the other Diana argued '...to fall in love. Isn't that something you've always wanted? Besides, you can't fight it, anyway. You and I both know that. It's too strong. In fact, it's already too late..._'

She awoke abruptly. She was covered in sweat and the covers were twisted about her lithe frame. She reached up only to realize her face was covered in tears. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Um...I think this chapter came out sorta strange. It's kinda surreal at times. Please review and let me know what you think. And, I can take criticism as long as it is constructive. Thanks! 


	8. Interlude II: Diana's Journal

Standard disclaimers: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.  Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, Mixx Comics, Toei animation, Pioneer and a bunch of other companies I'm probably forgetting (sorry).

Interlude II:  Diana's Journal

I've been avoiding Peruru ever since the incident in the garden four days ago.  Mother said that he asked her about me, to see if I was feeling better.  She said that he sounded concerned.  I've been playing sick, keeping to our family's quarters and moping about my room.  I've seen Mother and Father share worried looks when they thought I wasn't watching; they are wondering why I don't want to see my friends.

I don't know what to do; I'm so confused.  I know it's only a matter of time before I have to face him again.  I can only pretend to be sick for so long; Mother said that Small Lady is threatening to batter down my bedroom door if I don't come out soon, and I know her well enough to realize that's no empty boast.  

When I woke up that night, after that horrible dream, I realized that I had feelings for Peruru.  I like him so very much.  He's kind and gentle; when he smiles his whole face seems to light up.  I just want him to be happy, but he's not.  I watch him long for something that he cannot have and it makes my heart feel heavy.

I have to be fitted for my bridesmaid dress tomorrow morning.  Hopefully I'll be finished before Small Lady arrives for her own fitting.  Although, I'll have to come out of hiding sooner or later….

AN:  Wow, it's been a while.  Sorry, I haven't updated this fic sooner, but I've been working on other things.  I just figured no one was reading it, but now I know better.  ^_^  Thanks to those of you that prodded me into continue writing, this chapter is for you.  The next chapter should be out by the end of the week.

Serena B


End file.
